


The Honeymooners

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surprisingly easy to get married in the Wizarding world. It's rather more difficult to get divorced. And when Severus Snape finds himself bonded to Harry Potter ... well, things are bound to get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymooners

**Title:** The Honeymooners  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://veridari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**veridari**](http://veridari.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Gift Recipient:** THE ENTIRE GROUP OF SNARRY FEN EVERYWHERE!  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** None, really, but H/D only in Severus's mind.  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word count:** ~9,880  
 **Content/Warning(s):** (highlight for spoilers) * Accidental bonding*  
 **Summary/Prompt:** It's surprisingly easy to get married in the Wizarding world. It's rather more difficult to get divorced. And when Severus Snape finds himself bonded to Harry Potter ... well, things are bound to get complicated.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to the Snarry community for being such a constant source of joy, friendship, and of course, sexiness. You are what makes this ship great. This creation is for you. Long live Snarry!  
 **Mod Note:** Please click on the art to make it bigger.

  
** The Honeymooners **  


Half his life as a spy, two years in hiding in hopes of convincing the world he was dead, a week in Azkaban after bloody _Pansy Parkinson_ of all people found him, and then a year in a lower-security holding cell while he endured a trial that eventually proclaimed his innocence, and it all came down to this.

One measly form to sign at the Ministry to regain access to his Gringotts account and possession of Spinner’s End, and then Severus Snape would be free to do whatever he wished.

But of course, as he had ever since he’d discovered that Severus was alive, Harry Potter was trailing him like a little lost puppy.

“I told you,” Severus snapped, striding at least three paces ahead of Potter, “You don’t need to accompany me today. I’m more than capable of signing my own name.”

“I just want to make sure nobody gives you a hard time,” Potter said, hurrying to keep up. “They wouldn’t dare with me around.”

Normally Severus would have retorted with a biting remark about the benefits of being the _Chosen One_ , but given that it was largely due to Potter’s influence that he had been granted a holding cell rather than a cot in Azkaban and a brighter than average legal defence, he was feeling generous. Thus, he stayed silent.

“I think it’s this door,” Potter said, pointing. He sounded like a Crup who had just run a dozen laps around the Quidditch pitch with the way he was panting.

Severus turned and sneered at his flushed face. “I thought you were training to be an Auror. Aren’t you supposed to be in shape?”

Potter shrugged. “You’ve got long legs.” He held the door open. “After you, sir.”

Severus swept through the door, not paying mind to see if Potter followed. “Severus Snape,” he announced to the plump witch writing at the front desk.

“And Harry Potter!” Potter piped up from behind him. Severus rolled his eyes.

The witch immediately looked up from her parchment. “Harry Potter! Harry! Oh, my word, I need to tell my sister Mary.”

“Yes, well before you Floo dear Mary could you please tell us where to go?” Severus asked. He just wanted to get to Gringotts before it closed. Potter could deal with adoring fans later.

“Mary, Mary, let me just write it down, yes,” the witch said, scribbling away.

Severus growled.

“Oh, right. You and Harry. Straight back, first office on the right. Door should be open.”

The door was, indeed, open. “Excuse me,” Severus said, not minding that he had clearly startled the elderly wizard who was dozing at his desk. “I was directed here to sign a form. Severus Snape.”

“Ah, yes, yes,” the man said. The badge on his chest indicated his name was Michael Owens. He pulled out a scroll of parchment and a quill and handed them both to Severus. “If both of you would please sign the lines with the X’s.”

“Both of us?” Potter asked.

“Ministry documents always require a witness’s signature,” Severus hissed as he scribbled his name. “Make yourself good for something.”

Potter took the quill and hastily signed his name. “Excuse me for asking questions before I sign a Ministry document.” He frowned. “Um, sir …”

“Congratulations!” Owens said. “You may now kiss your groom.”

Severus froze. “Excuse me,” he hissed.

“Well, it _is_ the traditional thing to do after getting married,” Owens said.

“We’re married?” Potter sputtered. “That’s impossible. Don’t we need a license first or something?”

Severus snatched back the parchment and examined it closely. The damning words were right at the top. “This _is_ the license, Potter. And a binding magical contract. They gave us the wrong fucking form.” He threw it down on the desk. “Are you entirely inept?” he shouted at the old man. “Or just senile?”

Potter had the gall to rest his hand on Severus’s forearm. “It’ll be okay,” he said, not even bristling when Severus threw him off. “We didn’t mean it, so we can just tear it up. Right?”

Owens straightened in his chair. “Wizarding marriage is a sacred institution, gentlemen,” he said.

“So sacred you can bind two people together who are not in a romantic relationship simply because you gave them the wrong bloody form?” Severus said, his voice rising with each word.

“What are the grounds for divorce, then?” Potter asked. He sounded so damn _reasonable_ and it drove Severus mad.

“Marriage is a –”

“A sacred institution, yes, I know,” Potter interrupted. “But given that Professor Snape and I have never even been on a date before, I’d think there’d be a little leeway. What about irreconcilable differences?”

“I’d say there are some irreconcilable differences,” Severus muttered. “One being that you date women.”

“Yes, but I also date men,” Potter answered, not even looking at Severus. “But that’s besides the point. Mister Owens?”

“A couple can only obtain a divorce due to irreconcilable differences after three years of marriage,” Owens sniffed. He pushed his spectacles back on his nose. “The Ministry must decree the couple put an appropriate amount of effort into upholding the sacred institution of marriage.”

“Unacceptable,” Severus snapped. “I can tell you right now I will be putting absolutely no effort into spending three years in a marriage with Potter, so why waste everyone’s time?”

“Are there any other ways to get a divorce?” Potter asked. “Perhaps a bit more quickly?”

“Abuse, of course,” Owens replied. “We would certainly expedite a divorce in that case. But at least one party would end up in Azkaban.”

Well, that was out. Severus was not keen on spending more time in that seventh circle of hell, and nobody would believe that _Potter_ was abusive anyway.

“And infidelity,” Owens continued. “If there is documented proof of one party’s affair, the wronged party has the right to seek an expedited divorce.”

Ah, an affair. Now _that_ was an idea that had potential. Potter was likely dating at least a score of women (and men, apparently). He would just have Potter continue on his merry life, arrange for a photographer to witness it, and this whole headache would be over. Simple.

“Come then, _husband_ ,” Severus said. “Let us make this an affair we can soon forget.”

Owens’s eyes narrowed. “Do not begin to think you can fraud the system, young man. The Ministry reserves the right to investigate any marriage they find suspicious, and the punishment is a minimum of a decade in Azkaban.”

“Of course not,” Severus replied, “because staging an affair in order to obtain a divorce would destroy the sanctity of a marriage to force two people who despise each other to stay together.”

“I don’t despise you,” Potter interrupted. “Do you really despise me?”

“Shut up,” Severus hissed. He grabbed Potter by the arm and began to pull him out of the office. “We are signing the form I _intended_ to deal with when I arrived here and then we’re leaving.”

“Right.” Potter turned to Owens. “Where do we go to sign a Form 247A2B?”

“One office to the left. Young man named Owen Michaels.” Owens chuckled. “Isn’t it amusing how Owen Michaels and Michael Owens ended up in offices next to each other?”

Potter dragged Severus out of the office. In the long run, Severus decided, it was probably for the best. One bout in Azkaban was more than enough.

~*~

  
An hour later, Severus was sitting in Potter’s kitchen drinking tea with a dash of whiskey. It may have only been noon, but he thought the circumstances called for it.

“An affair is naturally our best course of action,” Severus said, taking a long sip. “Given your social calendar, I’m sure we have a slew of options to choose from.”

Potter chuckled, but didn’t stop pacing the room. “Hardly. I haven’t had the best luck with relationships.”

“Well, it doesn’t need to be a long-lasting affair,” Severus said. “We should build up the relationship slowly, of course. Too soon would draw attention. I would say you should step out with your paramour once or a week for about a month before we arrange for the press to witness proof of an actual romantic affair.”

Potter shook his head. “Not exactly how I imagined spending my honeymoon.”

Severus couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Potter, you can’t be serious. This isn’t a real marriage. We’re hardly honeymooning.”

“It’s a real enough marriage that we have to jump through hoops to end it,” Potter said with a shrug. He paused. “Are you certain we’re doing the right thing? Perhaps we should just wait out the three years.”

The teacup nearly shattered in Severus’s hands. “Are you mad?” Severus asked. “Don’t tell me you’ve been brainwashed by that Owens idiot that marriage is a sacred institution.”

“Well, it is!” Potter exclaimed. “I really wasn’t planning on being married more than once. Now I’m going to be divorced at 20.”

“And you think being divorced at 23 will be so much better?” Severus asked. “I fail to see why you’d want to drag this travesty out any longer than you have to.”

Potter sighed. “Fine. Forget I said anything.”

“Forgotten,” Severus agreed. “Now, a paramour. I assume one of the Weasleys would be amenable?”

“Not likely.” Potter pulled out the chair across from Severus and sat down for the first time since they arrived at the house. He poured himself a cup of tea. “Besides Ginny and Ron, they’re all married. Don’t think their spouses would be okay with that.”

“And what is wrong with those two?”

To Severus’s surprise, Harry took the bottle of whiskey and poured some into his beverage. “Well, for one Ginny will barely talk to me ever since I broke up with her a year ago. And Ron, besides the fact he’s dating Hermione…” Potter scrunched up his nose. “That’s just not right.”

Severus frowned into his tea. “I suppose we’ll have to explore other options. It probably would be suspicious if it were one of your close friends anyway.” An idea popped into his head. “Draco. Draco will do it.”

“Malfoy?” Potter exclaimed, his voice nearly a shout. “You have to be joking. He would never do it.”

“He owes me a favour,” Severus said. _Or his life. One or the other._ “And he is currently free of any romantic entanglements. He would have to agree.”

“But I don’t even _like_ Malfoy,” Harry whinged. “Doesn’t anybody else owe you a favour?”

“You don’t have to like him,” Severus said. “You only have to spend a couple of hours with him over the next month and kiss him once when there is a twit with a camera nearby.”

“I don’t understand why I have to be the one to have an affair anyway,” Potter muttered as he stared down into his tea. “Why couldn’t you be the cheater?”

“Forgive me if I’d rather not have my reputation maligned even further by being the one who breaks the heart of the Chosen One,” Severus snapped. “I daresay even your image would withstand the blow … or, in fact, further exalt you in the eyes of the public for humiliating the greasy old potions master. We want this to be believable, do we not? I am certainly the natural choice of the one who would be cuckolded.”

Potter’s head shot up. “Snape, I didn’t mean … I didn’t think …”

Severus could withstand a lot of things, but hearing Potter’s misguided attempts at being civil and respectful were not one of them. He had no tolerance for false platitudes, and he had seen enough of Potter of late to know that he would lavish them upon him in droves. Potter had apparently developed some sense of a conscience after defeating the Dark Lord. It made Severus nauseous.

And so, without saying another word, he stormed out of the house.

~*~

  
Severus didn’t return until nightfall. He’d had a few errands to run, and he didn’t much feel like seeing Potter more anyway. After eating a greasy supper at a Muggle pub, Severus had been tempted to spend the night at Spinner’s End, alone, as he had been planning on doing when he woke up that morning. But Draco, of all people, had convinced him that he needed to go back to Potter’s. He said it was in order to give the air of legitimacy to the marriage. But Severus wasn’t sure he trusted him.

After all, Draco had seemed _far_ too amused when Severus arrived at his home to tell him he was married to Potter. And while Draco did eventually agree to play the part of Potter’s lover, it was only after Severus swore up and down that he didn’t want to be married to the brat and had absolutely no romantic interest in him.

It was strange, but Draco almost seemed to think that Severus was _attracted_ to Potter.

Well, it wasn’t _entirely_ untrue, if Severus were being honest with himself. Potter was a fairly attractive young man, and for a reason that was unfathomable to Severus, his appeal had grown ever since he casually announced he dated men. Which was absurd, given that Severus didn’t give a damn about Potter’s social life, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of approval that rose in his chest when he thought of that.

What’s more, Potter had certainly matured, and not only in age and appearance. Oh the recklessness and youthful arrogance was still there, but it was tempered by a strong moral code, intense loyalty, and a fighting spirit. Severus had to reluctantly admit that if it hadn’t been for Potter, he likely would be in Azkaban today.

It was a terrifying thought on several levels.

Severus noticed immediately when he arrived back at Potter’s that the door had been warded to him. Quietly, he entered his new home.

Potter was dozing on the sofa in the parlour but jumped up immediately at the sound of the door opening. “Hey,” he said. “I’m really sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean it the way it came out.”

“It’s no matter,” Severus said. “I assure you, I care nothing of your opinion of me.”

“I actually have a very high opinion of you,” Potter said. “Truly.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Potter, I know you have grand delusions of my being a tragic war hero, but that doesn’t make me a good man. You were quite correct in your original assessment of me: I am a selfish, vindictive bastard through and through.”

Potter actually had the gall to laugh. “Give it up, Snape. We’re married now. You’re not allowed to lie to me.”

“Yes, let’s talk about that,” Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I want to be very clear that this will _not_ be a permanent marriage. I don’t know what sort of foolish romantic notions you’re harbouring, but we are not going to suddenly discover we love each other and that this damn farce was a good thing.”

Potter looked down at his lap. “Of course not,” he said. “That would be ridiculous.”

“As long as you realize that,” Severus said. There was something troubling about the way Potter’s shoulders were slumped. It just figured he’d find himself married to a Gryffindor. Noble, sentimental fools. Potter likely thought his soul mate had been handed to him on a silver platter, and he only had to work to show the embittered, ugly potions master what it meant to be in love. Well, in a month the whole charade would be over. Perhaps sooner.

“I talked to Draco,” Severus said when Potter didn’t respond. “You’ll be meeting him at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow around seven. I suggest you appear distressed – as if you were forced to marry against your will and leave your true love behind. It will make the story all the more convincing.”

“Well, it won’t be hard to look distressed, anyway,” Potter muttered. He stood, arms outstretched, yawning widely. Severus didn’t look at the way his jumper raised, revealing a toned stomach and a hint of a happy trail. “I’m wiped. You want to come to bed?”

It took all of Severus’s willpower to control his expression. Clearly he was out of practice with his espionage skills. “Potter, did you not hear a word I just said? We are _not_ married. We won’t be sharing a bed.”

“I had a talk with Arthur while you were out,” Potter said, stretching out his arms. “Apparently the Ministry has really been cracking down on these marriages. Something about not wanting to go the way of the Muggles with quickie marriages. And he checked – we already have a red flag on our file. Somebody will probably be stopping by in a couple of weeks to administer Veritaserum. We need to put up as much of a front as possible.”

“And if they ask why the marriage hasn’t been consummated?” Severus asked.

Potter flushed. “Arthur thinks for now they’ll let that slide, since everybody knows we weren’t, um, involved before.”

Severus sighed. “Fine. But I have no clothes.”

“I just sleep in my boxers,” Potter said. “But I purchased some clothes for you. There are some pyjamas in there.”

Typically Severus slept in the nude, but there was no way that was happening tonight. “Acceptable,” he grunted.

Potter nodded. “Um, to the honeymoon suite then?”

Severus growled. “Potter…”

“I know, I know. Come on, then.”

Severus followed his husband up the stairs. For some reason he felt like a virgin maiden on her wedding night – oddly nervous and anticipatory and unsure.

It must have been that greasy pub fare.

~*~

  
Severus stretched his long legs out in front of the fire, enjoying his glass of pinot noir. He had to admit that being married to Potter wasn’t horrible so far. He had woken up to the delicious aroma of French toast and hot coffee. Potter was actually a passable chef, and he knew better than to try to strike up a conversation before Severus had showered and eaten.

Really, if Potter behaved this way all the time, it wouldn’t be so bad to have him as a husband.

Except for the fact that eventually they’d have to sleep together, of course.

Severus frowned. Truthfully, it wouldn’t be that much of a hardship. While he generally preferred women, he’d had the occasional male partner in his past. With his looks, he had learned to take what he could get.

But what _would_ be difficult was exposing himself to Potter. With his previous partners, he’d known there was not even a modicum of affection, and usually not even respect. But Potter, for whatever reason, seemed to worship him. To see that admiration in his eyes turn to pity when he realized how skinny and scarred Severus was under his robes … that would be unbearable humiliation.

Severus snorted. Look at him, fretting over the thought of sex with Potter. As if that would ever even be an issue. He likely would never see Potter again once the divorce was finalized next month.

He took a long sip of wine. Potter’s taste in wine wasn’t half bad either. Perhaps he could persuade him to give him a bottle or two as a divorce gift.

Severus drained the rest of his glass just when the front door creaked open. The unmistakable sound of Draco’s laugh, the distinctive laugh he released when he was trying to impress somebody important, so similar to Lucius’s own, tore through him like millions of shards of glass.

How _dare_ he use that laugh around his husband?

Severus didn’t have time to contemplate his anger before Potter and Draco entered the room, leaning in close to each other with wide grins upon their faces.

“Enjoy yourselves, did you?” Severus asked.

“It was great, actually,” Potter said. “I never knew Draco was such a storyteller.”

“He’s a man of many hidden talents,” Severus said drily. He eyed Draco, irritated with himself for even having a reaction at all to the fact that the two young men had gotten along well. Draco had dressed well for the occasion, in a casually elegant set of charcoal robes that fit his form perfectly. Severus was tempted to conjure a bird right above him to defecate on those lovely robes.

“Potter wasn’t so bad himself,” Draco said, meeting Severus’s gaze. “You’ve landed yourself quite the husband. Congratulations.”

Severus rose from his seat, a growl in his throat and a hex on his lips. Draco only laughed and gave him a jaunty wave.

“Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon,” Draco said with a chuckle. With a final wave at Potter, he left the house.

Severus used his wand to slam the door shut behind him. “What,” he seethed, “was that?”

Potter shrugged. “Just Draco being Draco. What’s up with you anyway? I would have thought you’d be happy I got along well with your godson.”

“I detest people acting as if this is an actual –” he paused, realizing what Potter just said. “How did you know he was my godson?”

Potter smirked and shrugged off his cloak. “Draco and I were together for nearly four hours. We had to talk about something. You were one of the few things we had in common.” After taking off his boots, he looked back at Severus. “You ready for bed?”

Severus nodded and rose to follow Potter up the stairs, all the while telling himself it was only because he _was_ tired and not because of the warm feeling spreading through his chest at the undeniably domestic moment.

~*~

  
Severus pushed his plate away from him with a contented sigh. Some of the few fond memories he had from his childhood came from when his mother served duck for special occasions. Potter couldn’t possibly have known that when he created a superb duck ravioli with roasted red pepper and tomato sauce for supper, but that didn’t matter. Even without the sentimental attachment, it was a spectacularly delicious meal.

“I couldn’t possibly eat another bite,” Severus said, wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin. “Truly, Potter, you missed your calling. Where ever did you learn to cook?”

“Here and there,” Potter said with a little shrug, and began to clear the table. “I felt a bit like a third wheel when I was staying with Ron and Hermione before I got my own place, and felt like I needed to earn my keep somehow. Cooking gave me a distraction.” He laughed. “And believe me, not all of them were such successes.”

“Hmm. Well, nevertheless, if you ever wish to cook again, you’ll find no objections from me.”

“Thanks,” Potter said, his cheeks slightly pink. Severus looked away, uncomfortable with the way that knowledge gave him a small thrill. “You too stuffed for dessert? I made a hazelnut chocolate mousse, but it should keep.”

“I believe I can force myself to make the sacrifice,” Severus said. “Only I may have to purchase some new trousers tomorrow.”

The dessert was well worth the extra galleons in new clothing. Airy and light, it combined Severus’s favourite flavours and made for an excellent final touch to an already delectable meal.

“Incredible,” Severus said. “Since you whipped up this masterpiece, I’ll do the dishes,” he said, standing up.

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Potter said. “Really, I know it’s been a difficult couple of days. I just wanted to do something nice.”

“Nevertheless,” Severus protested.

“No, really,” Potter said. He reached out and grabbed Severus’s wrist. “Really.”

Severus froze. The sight of Potter’s fingers wrapped around his wrist was wholly fascinating and unnerving. Very few people had touched him in his adulthood, at least not softly, with affection. With condescension, yes. To inflict pain, certainly. But to protest him doing the dishes? Never.

“Really,” Potter repeated quietly. His tone left no room for argument, not even from Severus. “Let me.”

Severus nodded.

“Great,” Potter said, and began to gather the remaining plates. “Besides, I bought a book for you the other day that I’ve been meaning to give you. It’s Salmonar’s latest book on developments in using bezoars in potions. I left it in the study.”

“Thank you,” Severus said. How had Potter managed to get his hands on that? It had only been released the week before, and in extremely limited quantities. Severus was on a waiting list, but wasn’t expecting to receive it for at least another three years. “I assure you, it isn’t necessary.”

“I know,” Potter said. “I wanted to.”

“Hmm.” Severus stood and was about to leave the kitchen to examine the book when he noticed something. “Potter, you have a little chocolate on your face.”

“Oh?” Potter asked. He rubbed at his cheek, which only spread the stain on his face. “Where?”

Severus stepped closer. It made no sense to allow Potter to make a total mess of himself when Severus himself could assist. He wet his thumb in the sink and gently rubbed the smudge on Potter’s face. “Right … there.”

For the second time that night, Severus froze. While he and Potter slept next to each other every night, this was the closest they had ever been to each other in the light of day. With his thumb on Potter’s face, Severus could feel his husband’s breath on his hand. It was coming in short gasps, as if he too were in shock at the situation.

It was strange. For so long Severus had despised Potter, and was reminded of why every time he looked into those eyes that looked so much like Lily’s. But now that Severus was staring right into them, he realized they were not so much like Lily’s after all. Oh, they were the same vivid green, to be sure, and the same wide shape. But Lily’s eyes had always been filled with a certain naïve sweetness – at least, until she cut Severus out of her life. There was none of that innocence in Potter’s eyes. No, his eyes were filled with fire and passion and heat. They reminded Severus of those of an old warrior, a man who had witnessed the most heinous of brutalities in life but still trusted its beauty and yearned for more.

And right now those eyes were centred solely on Severus.

It quite literally took his breath away.

“Thanks,” Potter said quietly.

It took Severus a moment to comprehend what the word meant. “You’re welcome,” he replied, finally wrenching his hand away. “I’ll be in the study if you need me.”

Not trusting himself another moment in the kitchen, he left in search of the book that would teach him revolutionary techniques of eradicating the effects of the most devastating of poisons. Perhaps it would also teach him how to rid himself of this new one coursing through his veins – the one that seemed to fill him with the thought that perhaps he behave like a normal man on his honeymoon and abandon thoughts of divorce.

~*~

  
The following weeks had Severus seriously questioning his sanity. On the one hand, everything was going as planned. Potter met with Draco once a week for several hours in a public place, and they both came back laughing and claiming they had an enjoyable time. Talk had already begun to spread that Potter was cheating on his new husband, with the _Prophet_ making snide remarks that the only thing that was surprising was that Potter had waited so long to do so.

But what Severus hadn’t planned for was for how Potter would come back from each of those nights out with a small gift, whether it was a set of new potions vials or a box of Honeyduke’s finest chocolates. He wasn’t anticipating the gentleness with which Potter treated him – mind blowing, for he was sure if this had happened five years ago, Potter would have been shouting insults and slamming doors left and right. Severus also wasn’t expecting the long nights of conversation in front of the fire, the pleasant breakfasts together, or the laughs they shared.

He _certainly_ didn’t expect his mouth to go dry every time Potter came back from Auror training and immediately stripped off his sweat-stained robes, revealing well-defined abs and toned arms that Severus couldn’t help but imagine how they’d feel wrapped around him.

He didn’t expect to feel so lonely on times like these when Potter left with Draco.

And he didn’t expect for the _Prophet’s_ remarks to sting the way they did.

It was absurd, really. He and Potter had a past filled with vicious fights and mutual loathing. And Severus had been in love with his _mother_ , for Merlin’s sake.

But Lily, for all her sweetness, had abandoned him when his faults became too much for her. Potter not only knew of Severus’s past as a Death Eater, but seemed to admire him for his work to right his wrongs. What was it Potter had said the night before? That Severus was the strongest, bravest man he had ever known? Severus had never expected to hear those words to describe him, and for that reason had never craved them. But hearing them come from Potter’s lips was beyond extraordinary.

Was it too much to enjoy being in the presence of somebody who also seemed to enjoy being in his presence? Who, not only that, seemed to admire him, and who treated him well?

A glance down at the _Prophet’s_ headline that day, _"Potter Plans Romantic Getaway with Handsome Lover Malfoy! Is Husband Snape Brewing a Love Potion to Force Him to Stay?”_ told Severus all he needed to know.

A grand romance was not Severus’s fate in life, and he would do well to remember that.

~*~

  
By the time Potter returned with Draco, Severus was entirely on edge. He had spent most of the afternoon making mental lists of all the reasons why he and Potter were not only an ill-matched pair, but not even a pair at all. It was fairly exhausting, not to mention demoralizing.

As always, Potter and Draco were smiling when they arrived. Severus and Draco exchanged pleasantries (well, pleasant on Draco’s part, tense on Severus’s), and Potter showed him to the door.

“You’re back early,” Severus said once Potter returned to the parlour.

“Yeah,” Potter said, and began rustling through his satchel. “I told Draco I needed to be back by four today. I need to prepare the duck confit. Potatoes good for you?”

“Mmm,” Severus said noncommittally. “If you wish.”

“Great.” Potter finally finished digging through his bag and handed Severus a wooden box roughly the size of a loaf of bread. “I saw this today and thought of you.”

Severus took the box and opened it. It was the Premiere Potion Master’s Brew Kit, filled with the rarest of potions ingredients. Severus had eyed it a few times when he was still teaching at Hogwarts, but had decided that Dumbledore never would have approved for the reimbursement of a potions kit that cost half a year of his salary, even if he did use the ingredients for school purposes. Not that he would use these delicacies in any potions for _students_ , anyway. Oh, no, it would be a crime to use them in something as common as Pepper Up.

Severus shook himself from his reverie and looked back up at Potter. “Thank you,” he said. “But I’ve told you I don’t need any more presents from you.”

Potter shrugged. “I wanted to. Besides, you’re going to need ingredients if you’re going to have a lab.”

“Potter,” Severus growled, his eyes narrowed. “What are you going on about now?”

“Well, I just thought that if I reorganized the basement, it would be a great place for you to set up a laboratory,” Potter said. “It’s just some odds and ends down there now, so I’m not really using it, and it would be a really great place for brewing. What do you think?”

“I think,” Severus hissed, “that you are once again forgetting that this marriage is a sham.” He stood, more comfortable when he was able to look down at Harry. “Within a few weeks, this entire charade will be over and I will finally have my life back, and you, if there is a merciful god, will not be in it.”

Potter looked like he had been slapped. “I … I just thought…”

“If you thought anything other than we would be getting a divorce, then you are an idiot,” Severus snapped. “I have been entirely clear with my feelings on the matter from the beginning.”

“But I…”

“You thought that if you bought me presents and cooked me dinner I’d change my mind and want to be with you forever?” Severus asked with a bark of harsh laughter. “My affections are _not_ for sale, Potter, and certainly not to you.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Potter said, finally appearing as though he were regaining his footing. “You look like you’re interested in me.”

“Might I remind you, Potter, that you wear spectacles?”

Potter shook his head. “I don’t know why you’re doing this. Haven’t I been making you happy? I don’t understand why you won’t just give us a chance.”

Severus was about to retort that there was no “us” to give a chance when a voice from the fireplace interrupted them.

“Excuse me, Mister Potter, Mister Snape? Abbie Grape from the Ministry of Magic, Department of Romance. I just had a few questions. Is now a good time?”

“No,” Potter snapped. “We’re kind of in the middle of something.”

“Ah,” replied the woman, a knowing smile on her plump face. “Lovers’ quarrel.” She appeared to be making a check on a clipboard. “Even happens to couples on their honeymoon. I’ll check back in a few weeks.” She blew them a kiss and was gone.

Potter was still shaking his head. “I can’t do this,” he muttered. “I have to get out of here.”

“Potter!” Severus started, but quickly realized it was a pointless effort.

He was speaking to an empty room. Potter had Disapparated.

~*~

  
When Potter still hadn’t returned by ten that night, Severus grew concerned. It was only out of habit, he was sure, or because he didn’t know how it would look to the Ministry if his husband got himself killed three weeks after their marriage. He had no other reason to be concerned for the welfare of an Auror-in-training, and one who was Harry Potter, no less.

But concerned he was, so he began his hunt for his husband.

It didn’t take long. Potter was, if nothing else, a creature of habit. Severus found him hunched over the bar at the Three Broomsticks, looking entirely lost to the world. Severus approached him quietly and set a hand on his shoulder.

[](http://www.shadowess.com/hp_fests/secret_snarry2011/The_Honeymooners1final.jpg)

“Drowning your sorrows?” Severus asked.

Potter glanced up at him. Severus had only the briefest of moments to register the heat in his eyes before Potter stood, grabbed him by the back of his head, and pulled him down into a fierce kiss.

Even intoxicated, Potter was a talented kisser. His tongue darted in and out of Severus’s mouth, as if he was attempting to map every square millimetre of it. Severus gave back as good as he got. The kiss was made of every one of his desires he had tried so hard to repress, and the result was a desperate, passionate embrace that left him weak in the knees.

“You’re hard,” Potter breathed against Severus’s mouth. “I knew it. I knew you wanted me.” He thrust his hips against Severus’s, revealing his own arousal. “God, Severus, I want you so much, you have no idea.”

Hearing Potter utter his name was unexpectedly arousing. “Harry,” Severus groaned. He pulled Harry closer to him and gripped the cheeks of his arse. They were firm and seemed to be made for his hands. “Harry.”

“Let’s go home,” Harry said in between kisses. “Now. I want you so much.”

There were a million reasons why Severus shouldn’t agree to that – and he should know, as he had made a detailed list just earlier that day – but he was just a man. And when a man, even a mostly straight man, had a very willing partner rubbing against him, and a partner as handsome as Harry Potter, there really wasn’t anything else to consider.

An instant later, they were in their bedroom, still kissing each other frantically. Harry’s kisses were addictive. At that very moment, Severus felt confident in knowing that he was Harry’s entire world. There was no talk of divorces or Ministry dolts or annoying blond twits with grating laughs. It was just Severus and Harry.

More aroused than he could remember being in a long time, Severus growled and pushed Harry down on the bed. Harry’s hips moved up against his own in needy thrusts. He looked thoroughly debauched. It gave Severus a rush to know he was the one who put Harry in this desperate state.

“Yes,” Harry gasped. “Merlin, Severus, the way you feel –”

“How do I make you feel?” Severus whispered as he lined Harry’s neck with kisses and soft bites. “Tell me.”

“Hard,” Harry answered immediately.

“Well, naturally, when I do this,” Severus said, and ground his pelvis against Harry’s. He was rewarded with a throaty groan. “But all the time?”

“All the fucking time,” Harry gasped. “And overwhelmed. Ecstatic. Energized. Hopeful.” He let out a low moan. “Alive!” he cried. His hips jerked, and Severus felt a wetness spread between them.

Well, it would be rude to stop there. Severus thrust a few more times against Harry and gasped out his own release.

“Coming in our trousers,” Severus said when he had finally regained his breath and went to cast a cleaning spell over both of them. “Not something I’ve done since I was a student at Hogwarts.”

Severus looked down at Harry. He was snoring softly.

“Typical,” Severus muttered. But, surprisingly, he felt no malice, only something rather akin to fond amusement.

Confused, he removed their shoes, wrapped a blanket around them, and attempted to join his husband in slumber.

~*~

  
Severus awoke slowly the next morning. He felt more relaxed than he had in years, and he wanted to take a moment to simply enjoy feeling the sunlight streaming through the windows warm him in this very comfortable bed.

When he finally opened his eyes, he had to blink a few times to make sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was. Harry was moving about the room, throwing clothing and toiletries into several large bags.

“What are you doing?” Severus asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Harry whirled around. Severus was glad he was already in bed, for the grief in Harry’s eyes likely would have caused him to collapse if he had been standing. “Snape,” Harry said. “Don’t worry. I’ll be gone in a few minutes.”

Severus frowned and stepped out of bed. “I thought we were on first-name basis now.”

“Please don’t talk about it,” Harry said, his face pained. “I’m really, really sorry. I was just upset, and drunk, and I guess I just let it get the best of me. I wasn’t thinking.” He closed a bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. “I’m going to stay with Ron and Hermione the rest of the week. It shouldn’t be suspicious since everybody knows Hermione’s due any day now. I’ll meet with Draco Friday, we’ll kiss, and you can file for divorce after the pictures come out in the _Prophet_ on Saturday. Just let me know when you’re out of the house and I’ll come back.”

“Does this mean you regret last night?” Severus asked, attempting to keep his voice low and indifferent. “That it wasn’t real?” It would certainly make life easier if that were the case, but for some reason, Severus’s chest was heavy with disappointment.

Harry glanced up from where he was adjusting his bags on his arms. “It was the realest thing I’ve ever experienced,” he said, his expression as open and vulnerable as Severus had ever seen it. “But that doesn’t mean I should have done it. Not when you’ve said over and over that you’re not interested. I should respect that instead of thinking I can change you.”

“Harry…”

Harry shook his head. “I’ll leave you in peace. Help yourself to any food or drink in the place. Floo if you need anything.”

The house was quiet when Harry left, just like Severus had always told himself he wanted. But somehow now he felt mysteriously rather like how he imagined any other man on his honeymoon who had his spouse walk out on him would feel – confused, alone, and bereft.

~*~

  
Severus spent most of the next several days reading in front of the fire. He’d acquired quite the selection of new books from Harry, and there was something inordinately peaceful about reading with a glass of wine in the comfortable parlour.

Of course, it took him twice as long to read anything since he would jump at every minute sound and stare at the fireplace just in case Harry happened to pop out of it. At this point he didn’t even bother trying to deny to himself that the chance of that occurrence was the real reason he chose this room to spend his days and nights.

It was why, when a few days later the fire came to a sudden roar and Draco stepped out of it, that Severus had to take great care to look neutral instead of disappointed, hurt, and irritation that it was Draco in the room with him and not Harry.

“Potter isn’t here,” Severus said coolly. “He’s staying with Ronald Weasley and his wife.”

Draco sat down in the armchair next to Severus and crossed his legs. “You know, Severus, at one point if I came to call, you’d assume it was you I wanted to see.”

“Times change,” Severus said. “Now, what do you want?”

“I’m sensing a little hostility,” Draco said. He summoned a glass and helped himself to Severus’s wine. “Is something wrong?”

“Get to the point,” Severus growled.

“Fine.” Draco took a slow sip of wine. “Well, as you know, Harry and I were planning on wrapping this whole charade up this week.” When Severus didn’t say anything, he continued. “I came to ask you if you’d mind, once the divorce is final, if I continued courting Harry.”

Severus could feel the glass start to shatter in his hands, but regained control of his magic quickly enough to stop it. He set it down to avoid any future accidents. “Excuse me?”

“Well, it’s only that you don’t appear to be interested, and I’ve actually really grown to enjoy being with Harry,” Draco replied.

“Do you really think it’s appropriate to ask a man for permission to date his husband?” Severus hissed.

“I thought the whole point of this act for the press was to make him your ex-husband,” Draco said simply. “I was only trying to be polite.”

“Spoken like a true Malfoy,” Severus spat. “All you do is take, with no care or concern for what others think.”

“Oh, so now you want Harry,” Draco said. He set down his glass. “This is about to become interesting.”

“I don’t want him,” Severus said instinctively. “I just don’t want you to have him.”

“Then you’re twelve,” Draco said. “Good of you.”

Severus felt the back of his neck burn. “Why do you want to be with him anyway? You’ve always loathed him.”

Draco leaned forward in his chair. “Do you know what we talk about, every time we went out? No? We talked about _you_ , Severus. He asked me everything – what I knew of your childhood, of your family, your likes and dislikes. We went shopping for you and he asked me for advice on how to win you over. For whatever reason, Harry is entirely devoted to you. And given that he’s made his feelings fairly clear, and yet you are now spending your honeymoon apart, I’m given to believe you simply aren’t interested. Am I wrong?”

“Yes. No.” Severus paused, frustrated with himself. “You never answered my question.”

Draco shrugged. “I rather thought it was implied. Harry has shown that when he cares for somebody, he cares with his whole heart. I’d be a fool not to want that for myself. Assuredly, it would take some time to transfer his affections from you to me, but I’m willing to be there to mend his broken heart.”

 _Wizards do not hit. Wizards do not hit,_ Severus reminded himself. But it was taking all his willpower not to deck his former student.

“Clearly you’re still conflicted,” Draco said. He quickly drained his glass and stood up. “But let me be plain. I’m meeting Harry tomorrow at the new Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley at seven. It is incredibly popular, and I’ve arranged for a photographer from the _Prophet_ to be there. I’m going to kiss Harry. And when we part, I’m going to ask him for a drink the next day. And I don’t take no for an answer. So if you’re planning on doing something, I suggest you do it before then.” He set his glass back down. “Cheers.”

And then he was gone, leaving Severus once again alone with his thoughts.

~*~

  
The next day, at a quarter of seven, Severus began to clean up his dinner. He’d attempted roasted duck, but it had tasted tough and tasteless, and he’d ended up throwing most of it out. It simply didn’t compare to having Harry cook it … in more ways than one.

Severus had contemplated contacting Harry almost as soon as Draco left. Several times he had almost given in, only to be stopped by a small voice inside his head reminding him of all those reasons why he and Harry did not belong together. More than anything, Severus wanted Harry to be as happy as Harry had made him during their brief marriage.

Because, Severus realized, he did have some very strong feelings for his husband, very strong _positive_ feelings. He wasn’t sure he could call them love just yet, having never truly experienced the phenomenon, but he was fairly certain it was at least something close to it.

The simple solution, of course, would be to admit these feelings to Harry, who presumably held similar ones, so they could live happily ever after. But life, of course, was not simple, especially when two such persons as Severus and Harry were involved. Because for Severus, the kindest thing he could do for somebody whom he cared for was to ensure that he was not tied to him in any way, shape, or form. Draco was a good match for Harry – young, handsome, well-connected. The _Prophet_ certainly seemed to think they were a lovely couple. They were much more suited for each other than Severus was for Harry.

And yet …

There was nothing Severus wanted more than just the _chance_ to explore the possibility of a future with Harry. It was entirely selfish, but when he was with Harry, he actually felt a spark of happiness, a spark that showed signs of turning into a burning, all-consuming inferno.

 _But hadn’t Harry shown him it was acceptable to be selfish every once in a while?_

Harry had spoiled him the last few weeks, cooking him his favourite meals and doing everything in his power to make sure Severus was comfortable, even when he was tossed into a marriage he didn’t want. All to make him happy.

Surely, he wouldn’t begrudge Severus just a little bit more happiness?

It was only the slightest of chances, of course. After all Severus had done to drive Harry away, he would be well within his rights to say no.

Severus checked the time. It was just after seven.

Time to take a chance.

~*~

  
Severus found Harry and Draco easily. They were seated in the centre of the restaurant, in a table on a raised platform that was clearly designed to allow the diners to both see and be seen. It was the perfect table for the original task at hand.

He hesitated. The two were a stunning sight together. Draco’s sophisticated elegance nicely complemented Harry’s naturally handsome looks. Blond hair against black, pale skin against golden tan … they were an aesthetically perfect couple.

Draco’s laugh rang out through the restaurant, followed by Harry’s more reserved chuckle. It wasn’t the full, rich laugh that Harry had so often let out when they sat in the parlour together, but it was genuine.

Without Severus, with Draco, Harry was happy.

How could Severus ask him to leave that?

Accepting defeat, Severus turned to exit the restaurant. But then, out of the corner of his eye, a sudden movement caught his attention. Draco had reached his arm across the table and let his hand fall over Harry’s. Severus watched, narrow-eyed, as Draco used his other hand to pull Harry’s chin towards his face and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Get your filthy hands off my husband,” Severus hissed. He frowned – how had he managed to get onto the table’s platform? Fortunately, Draco seemed to mistake the confusion for rage, which was perfectly fine with Severus. Because he had never been more infuriated in his life.

Every single cell in his body was screaming “Mine!,” a cacophonous symphony of desire, yearning, jealousy, and, just maybe, something like love. It was hopeless denying it. He _needed_ Harry in his life, needed him like he needed his next breath. And if Harry said no, he didn’t know what he was going to do.

“Severus?” Harry asked.

Up close, Severus could see that Harry hadn’t gotten much sleep the past few days. There were bags under his eyes, which seemed somewhat glazed as well. While he didn’t want Harry to be in pain, the realization also gave him a glimmer of hope. “Harry,” he acknowledged. Then, he panicked. What was he supposed to say now? He hadn’t thought this far ahead. Hell, he hadn’t even thought there would be a _need_ to think this far ahead.

“Is there something you wanted, Severus?” Draco asked. “Our food will be out shortly, and I’d rather enjoy my risotto di mare warm.”

“Yes,” Severus said. He turned to his husband. “Harry. Ever since we were thrown together into this marriage, you have done everything in your power to make me happy. And I, like a self-absorbed fool, merely tossed it away.”

“It’s fine,” Harry said quickly.

“It’s not,” Severus said. “Not in the slightest. I have no right to be here, not after all of that. But, Harry, if you gave me a second chance, I swear I would strive every day to treat you with the same generosity of spirit you have shown me.”

Harry frowned. “What are you saying, Severus?”

“That I love you,” Severus said immediately. Upon saying the words, he realized how true they were. “I love you, and I would be honoured to be able to call you my husband. If you’ll still have me.”

“You love me?” Harry asked slowly.

“Yes,” Severus said. He was coming to realize they were without a doubt the centres of attention in the restaurant. Not only that, but there was a man wearing a _Prophet_ badge and holding a camera mere steps away from them. He likely got that shot of Harry and Draco’s kiss, and Severus had no doubt he was hoping for another photo to produce spectacular royalties. Growing uncomfortable with the stares, he added, “I realize that doesn’t mean much. You don’t need to say anything. I’ll send over the papers tomorrow.”

“Oh, Severus,” Harry breathed just as Severus turned to leave. “It means _everything_.” He pushed back his chair and crossed the space to Severus. “Everything,” he repeated, and threw his arms around Severus’s neck.

Dimly, Severus noticed the camera’s flash going off and the sound of stunned applause from the restaurant’s patrons, but that didn’t matter at all to him when Harry was in his arms and kissing him like he was the most precious thing on the planet.

“Now what?” Harry asked when they finally broke apart. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting a bit.

“I think it’s high time we enjoyed our honeymoon,” Severus said. And then, at Harry’s grin, he Apparated them away.

~*~

  
Severus took his time undressing Harry. He revelled in each moment another article of clothing was removed – first the navy robe, then the jumper underneath, then the charcoal trousers, and, finally the scarlet boxers.

“Beautiful,” Severus breathed, running a gentle finger up the length of Harry’s prick. He had felt it against him the other night, but to see it in front of him, hard and exposed, was thrilling.

“I want to see you too,” Harry said. “Come on.”

Severus leaned down to kiss up and down Harry’s chest. “I’m not much to look at,” he murmured. “I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“I’d never be disappointed. It’s you,” Harry said. He tugged Severus up so he could kiss him. “Please.”

“Very well,” Severus said. Not wanting to draw it out, he murmured a quick spell. He was instantaneously fully exposed to Harry’s view. He held his breath.

“Wow,” Harry breathed. Once again, he pulled Severus towards him for a searing kiss. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re mad,” Severus whispered, but he wasn’t about to protest beyond that. He returned to exploring Harry’s chest. “Beautifully mad.”

“Mad for you,” Harry said as he arched into Severus’s touch. “Ahh, Severus!”

Severus smirked. There was something magical about having an interested lover. He still couldn’t believe it was Harry who was writhing beneath him. His life had taken a strange but magnificent turn. He’d have to remember to send that absent-minded witch at the front desk at the Ministry a fruit basket.

“Severus, please,” Harry begged. “I’ve waited long enough.”

“What do you want?” Severus asked. He was feeling somewhat overwhelmed. It had been many years since he’d had sex, and even longer since he’d had sex with a man. He was very aware that it was Harry Potter in his bed, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

“In me,” Harry said. “All I can do right now. Tomorrow I want to suck you and you to suck me and all those other things, but right now? Merlin, Severus, I just need to feel you thrusting in and out of – mmph!”

Severus caught Harry’s mouth in a kiss and reached down to slowly massage Harry’s bum. Harry groaned and rubbed their erections together.

“Do you keep lubricant around here?” Severus asked.

“Of course,” Harry said. “Bedside table.”

Severus quickly procured the item and set about slicking up his hand to prepare Harry. With each stroke of his fingers, each one of Harry’s moans, each beat of his own rapidly pounding heart, this was becoming breathtakingly real. It exceeded any fantasy he had in the past by far.

“I’m ready,” Harry finally said. “Come on, Severus. I need to feel it.”

Severus nodded and began to cover his cock with lubricant. “How do you want it?”

“Face to face,” Harry answered immediately. “I want to see the look on your face when you’re inside of me. When you come in my arse.”

Severus groaned. “If you keep talking like that we won’t even get to that stage.”

Harry treated him with another kiss. “I have faith in you.” He spread his legs. “Now get in here and fuck me.”

It was, in fact, the sweetest bliss Severus had ever known. This was beyond the basic fucking of his past – tab A into slot B, thrust, repeat until climax, adjust clothes. He slid in and out of Harry’s tight heat with the only goal of making Harry feel as alive as he was. Harry’s groans and the filthy words he uttered under his breath drove Severus on. They were both sweaty and sticky and Severus had never felt better in his life.

“Severus!” Harry gasped. His hand was frantically pulling at his cock. “Severus, gonna come. Gonna – ahh!”

At Harry’s release, Severus sped up his pace, grunting with the exertion of it. A few strokes later, he had climaxed as well. Completely spent, he gathered Harry in his arms and held him close.

“That was brilliant,” Harry remarked, his voice tired but content. “I can’t wait to do it again. Hopefully I’ll last a bit longer though. I was a bit pent up.”

“Hmm. You and I both,” Severus agreed. He ran his fingers through Harry’s messy hair. “I found you rather overwhelming.”

Harry grinned and leaned his head into Severus’s chest. “Did you mean what you said at the restaurant? About loving me? And staying together?”

“Do you think I’d risk making a fool of myself in front of Draco, the _Prophet_ , and all of the restaurant’s patrons had I not?” Severus asked. “Of course I do.”

“Good,” Harry said. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I’m still confused why you’d want to be with me in the first place,” Severus admitted. “Not that I’m about to argue now, mind you.”

“Well, good, because it’d be a pointless argument,” Harry said. “And I can’t even fully explain why. It was just ever since I got to know you during the trial, I just had a feeling we’d end up together, and I realized it didn’t bother me. And then when we _were_ thrown together, well, I realized that I liked it. More than liked it.”

“You and your feelings,” Severus said, unable to mask the affection in his voice.

“Well, they worked out well for us, didn’t they?” Harry asked.

Severus kissed the top of his head. “Indeed.”

Harry yawned widely, nearly cracking his jaw. “Wow, I’m exhausted. Guess mindblowing sex does that to me.”

Severus smiled and pulled the blankets around them. “Go to sleep.”

“’K,” Harry said, closing his eyes. “Then what?”

Severus closed his own eyes, content to bask in the knowledge that he’d wake up in Harry’s arms. “Then we carry on with our honeymoon.”

> HARRY POTTER AND SEVERUS SNAPE TO RENEW THEIR VOWS!
> 
> In a shocking turn of events, Harry Potter and Severus Snape have released a brief statement stating their intent to renew their vows.
> 
> “While we were thrown together in unexpected circumstances, we have come to fall in love with each other and are eager to spend the rest of our lives together,” the statement reads. “We will formally celebrate our vows with our family and friends at a later date following our honeymoon.”
> 
> Snape famously swept into to declare his feelings for his then-estranged husband Potter, who was on a dinner date with Draco Malfoy. For our readers’ viewing pleasure, we have provided a complimentary poster-sized photograph of their romantic reunion with this edition. (Additional copies may be purchased for a small fee. Please direct all inquiries to Charlotte Jorby.)
> 
> We at the Daily Prophet wish Potter and Snape all the best, and do hope they’ll send us a postcard from their honeymoon!

  


[](http://www.shadowess.com/hp_fests/secret_snarry2011/The_Honeymooners2final.jpg)

  


-The End-

  



End file.
